TORTUGAS DIMENCIONALES
by animexcartoons
Summary: después de ver la película de fhineas y fherb,donnie crea una nueva maquina capaz de abrir portales dimensionales,pero que pasa si por culpa de eso separan a una niña de su familia y es su deber devolverla? aparición de OC y personajes de one piece
1. Chapter 1

**YO: Hola a todos :3 este es mi segundo fanfic espero lo disfruten! (está basada en la nueva serie)**

**Como ya saben las tortugas no me pertenecen, su propiedad a sus respectivos creadores**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio de la tortuga más inteligente de la guarida, el cual, estaba al lado de una gran maquina cubierta por una sabana, con las excelentes caras de curiosidad de su familia

-ES UN ENORME PLACER PRESENTARLES...EL TRASPOINADOR DIMENSIONAL!-gritaba el de bandana morada al mismo tiempo que quitaba la gran sabana que cubría una gran maquina sacada de una película de científicos locos.

-el tranpo-que de dimensiones?-pregunto el menor sorprendido.

-el transpoinador dimensional-responde el científico corrigiéndolo.

-donnie….volviste a ver fhineas y fherb de nuevo verdad?-pregunto el mayor con una gota bajándole por la cien.

-q-que? C-claro que no-respondió el aludido nervioso

-si los volvió a ver-afirmo el de bandana roja con voz cansada.

-donnie... Que hace esta máquina exactamente?-hablo por primera vez abril algo nerviosa

-con esta hermosura será posible el viaje en el espacio tiempo, lo cual es una gran oportunidad para saber más del multi-universo y descubrir nuevos especímenes inexistentes aquí-termino de explicar el más alto como lo más normal del mundo.

-ahora dínoslo en español por favor-pidió rapha con voz fastidiada.

-que con esto podremos viajar a dimensiones y ver nuevas criaturas nunca antes vistas-resumió con un suspiro la tortuga.

-uhhhhhhhh como hiso el doctor Heinz en la película de fhineas y fherb!-comentaba el más pequeño emocionado.

-emmmmm…si básicamente asi-dijo el de bandana morada con una sonrisa.

-y no explotara. Verdad?-el quelonio de bandana azul dijo la pregunta que estaba rondando en cabezas de todos.

-explotar?..pffff claro que no leo como crees-respondió el creador de aquella maquina despreocupado.

-no sé porque no te creo-dijo irónicamente el más rudo de los cuatro.

-tatatatatata, vasta de retrasos y a probar este bebe-dijo donnie con voz ansiosa mientras accionaba la máquina.

Todos vieron como la maquina comenzaba a moverse y emitir ruidos raros, hasta que de la punta salió un rayo abriendo una especie de portal, todos quedaron asombrados aunque no les duro mucho ya que cambiaron sus expresiones sorprendidas por unas de terror al ver como algo salía del portal y se estrellaba fuertemente contra una de las paredes del laboratorio quedando tras el escritorio y la maquina explotaba al haberse sobrecargado dejando a todos ciegos debido al humo.

-COF,están,COF,bien?!-pregunto Leonardo mientras tosía y trataba de avanzar.

-ALGUIEN MAS VIO ESA COSA QUE SALIO DE LA MAQUINA DE LOCOS DE DONNIE?!-gritaba un pobre mikey entrando en un ataque de histeria.

-COMO QUE MAQUINA DE LOCOS?!-respondió un ofendido Donatello mientras el humo se disipaba.

-NOS ES TIEMPO DE PELEAR!-trataba en vano leo de callar a sus hermanos menores.

-emmm chicos…-

-NO TE METAS!-dijeron a coro los más pequeños.

-no que no explotaría don?-comento burlón el faltante en la pelea.

-chicos….-

-AHORA VERAS!-

-CHICOS!-

-QUE?!-gritaron los quelonias mientras miraban a abril que estaba detrás del escritorio mirando el objeto que había salido del portal.

-vengan a ver esto…

Al decir esto todos se acercaron a ver y se sorprendieron al encontrar a una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años con orejas de perro y cola.

-que es…eso?-pregunto un nervioso mikey.

-pues una niña genio-le respondió sarcástico rapha.

-sé que es una niña pero hasta donde se los humanos no tienen orejas y cola de perro-comento curioso el de bandana naranja.

-estará viva?...con el golpe que se dio…-dijo una muy nerviosa abril mientras picaba con su dedo unos de los cachetes de la niña.

-eh?-dijo la desconocida abriendo los ojos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte :3 si queréis que continúe comentadlo **

**¿Quién es esa niña?**

**¿de donde vino?**

**Esas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo episodio de…**

**DRAGON BALL Z! a no xD ese no es**

**En el próximo episodio deeeee..**

**TORTUGAS DIMENCIONALES!**


	2. Chapter 2-QUIEN ERES? Y DE DONDE VIENE

**E aquí el segundo cap n.n que lo disfruten**

-estará viva?...con el golpe que se dio…-dijo una muy nerviosa abril mientras picaba con su dedo unos de los cachetes de la niña.

-eh?-dijo la desconocida abriendo los ojos

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**CAP 2**

**QUIEN ERES?! Y REVELANDO DE DONDE VIENE!**

-A-A-AUN ESTA VIVA!-gritaba un mikey histérico

-grrrrrrrrrrrr-gruño la desconocida mientras se ponía en pose de defensa y mostraba unos colmillos excesivamente largos

-t-tranquila…no te vamos a hacer daño..-trataba de calmarla abril

-QUIENES SON?! DONDE ESTOY?!-preguntaba o más bien demandaba la niña

- unas tortugas mutantes y 2 estas en las alcantarillas de New York-respondió con calma el más listo

-N-New York?...JA! creen que podrán engañarme?! Es más que seguro que sois soldados de smoker no?! Ahora díganme donde están mis _**nakamas***_ y os tendré compasión!-dijo mientras sonreía arrogante la desconocida.

-eh,eh,eh en primera no tratamos de engañarte y en segunda QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA AMENAZARNOS HACI E NIÑA DEL DEMONIO?!-ladraba un enojado Raphael

- es obvio que tratan de engañarme sucios marines! Y YO SOY KIRA AKAMURA! MIEMBRO DE LA TRIPULACION **MUGIWARA**!-contestaba con sorna la ahora conocida niña

-m-mugiwara?-preguntaba una sorprendida abril-la tripulación mugiwara? Cuyo capitán era Monkey de Luffy?

-pues claro que sí! Acaso me crees mentirosa-contestaba kira con el ceño fruncido

-donnie…creo que tu maquina funciono…-

-como lo sabes abril?-hablaba por primera vez un leo consternado

-los mugiwara eran una banda famosa de piratas de …una serie-

…..

-QUE,QUE?!-gritaron todos

-y tu como sabes tanto de nosotros eh? Nos has estado espiando-seguía hablando con paranoia kira

-donnie…puedes explicarnos como un personaje de una serie ficticia esta ahora aquí?-pregunto un pálido leo

-bueno como había dicho antes mi maquina servía para abrir portales dimensionales y por lo que veo sin querer hemos traído a _"kira"_ a nuestra dimensión donde ella es un personaje ficticio-termino de explicar el aludido

-oye esto..kira como llegaste aquí?-le pregunta con una sonrisa la peliroja

-bueno. Solo te lo diré porque me recuerdas a nami!...yo…estaba en la cubierta del barco persiguiendo a chopper,luffy y ussop..

**FLAS BACK**

-ESPERAD A QUE LOS PILLE!-gritaba una loba-humana mientras perseguí a dos personas y un renito

-NUNCA ATRAPARAS AL GRAN CAPITAN USSOP!-alardeaba el mas narizón

En eso de repente el chico de goma se detiene

-LUFFY POR QUE TE PARAS?! KIRA NOS VA A ALCANZAR!

-JODER LUFFY QUITA!

-huele a…CARNEEEEEEEE!-dijo esto y corrió como desquiciado a la cocina

-CARNE?! YO QUIEROOOOOOO!-lo siguió de cerca la pequeña niña

-a veces me pregunto si kira-chan es hija de zoro o de luffy-comento con pose pensativo el ciborg

-por qué dice eso carpintero-san?-creo que es obvio quien pregunto eso

-veras robin, es que….kira-chan es seria cuando de pelear se trata y tiene un carácter fuerte como el de zoro..Sin embargo también tiene la mentalidad de niño y adicción a la comida de luffy-termino de explicar Franky

-ummmm buen argumento carpintero-san-felicito con una sonrisa la misteriosa mujer

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-el grito de luffy fue lo único que basto para que todos las personas en el barco fueran corriendo a la cocina

-PERO QUE PASA?!-grito apenas entro nami

Cuando entraron todos no sabían si reír o llorar por la escena frente a ellos, se ve a luffy con carne en la boca y kira clavándole un tenedor en la mano que trataba de quitarle la comida

-grrrrrr aleja tus sucias manos de mi comida callo e' goma-hablo entre dientes la agresora

-kira-

-p-papa?... jeje n-no es lo que piensas-volteo nerviosa a ver a un zoro serio

-que te he dicho de estar apuñalando a la gente solo por comida?-pregunto serio el ahora súper-papa-zoro

-que es de mala educación y que no apuñale a menos de que sea completamente necesario?

-y?

-que no apuñale al tío luffy solo porque es de goma-resignado la niña mientras desclavaba el tenedor de la mano de luffy y volteaba a verlo- gomen luffy

-naaaa tranquila ni a dolido-dijo el apuñalado con su típica sonrisa

-ENTONCES POR QUE HAS GRITADO!?-le reprocharon sus nakamas al puro estilo nami

-por qué no he podido comerme la carne de kira-dijo con lamentándose el chico-goma

**Unos buenos golpes después**

-luffy-chaaaan no me dejes!-se ve a una pequeña lobita abanicar con un periódico al capitán que esta medio muerto en la cubierta

-etto…no creen que se han pasado un poco?-pregunto ussop con una gota en la nuca viendo la escena

-UN POCO?! SE HAN PASADO 3 PUEBLOS!-grito un renito preocupado

-se lo merecía-dijo una despreocupada nami

-opino lo mismo que mi bella nami-dijo sanji mientras prendía un cigarro

-luffy-san se encuentra bien? Jojoojojojo-pregunto brook mientras lo picaba con su pie

-EH QUE NO ES UN PERRO BROOK!-lo regaño la enfermera de luffy

-emmm chicos-

-AHHHHHH NO TENIAIS QUE SER TAN CRUELES!-reprochaba un apaleado luffy

-TE MERECIAS ESO Y MAS!-le contestaba nami

-chicos-

-JODER NAMI QUE ESTA CONVALECIENTE!-le regaño kira

-CONVALECIENTE!?-le pega un coscorrón-CONVALECIENTE LA ABUELA DE MATUTE!

-CHICOS!-

-QUE?!-gritaron todos

-MIREN!-todos voltearon a ver a donde apuntaba el mentiroso y se encontraron con un extraño agujero formándose arriba de ellos

-q-que es eso?-pregunto un sorprendido sanji

-no lo sé pero me da mala pinta-dijo zoro a la vez que sacaba sus katanas

Sin previo aviso comenzó un fuerte viento al punto en que todos tuvieron que agarrarse de algo para no ser tragados por el agujero

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?!-gritaba el asustadiso del grupo agarrado al mástil

-NI IDEA PERO AGARRAOS FUERTE!-grito de vuelta nami mientras se agarraba de una puerta con robin

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-KIRA!-gritaron todos al ver que se resbalaba y quedaba agarrada de la barandilla del barco

-KIRA!

-PAPA!-fue lo único que dijo mientras el portal se la tragaba

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-y fue así que llegue aquí-termino de relatar una ahora más tranquila kira

-etto donnie…apoco tu portal provoco ese "agujero"?-susurro el menor del grupo

-eso creo-susurro devuelta respondiendo el más listo

-awwww pobrecita-dijo abril mientras la abrazaba

-JODER SUELTAME MALDITA SEA!-gritaba kira tratando de soltarse

-EH! Ese vocabulario!-le reprendió abril

-1 NO ERES MI MADRE PARA REGAÑARME Y 2 SOY PIRATA HACI QUE PUEDO USAR EL VOCABULARIO QUE YO QUIERA COÑO!-se defendía kira

-esto va para largo-suspiro resignado el mayor mientras sus hermanos asentían


End file.
